


五十五号宠物（犬）艾路

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 人形宠物 轻微路人h 项圈 轻微束缚 口交
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Summary: 主人艾斯X柴犬路飞人形宠物轻微路人路h口交 项圈 轻微束缚





	五十五号宠物（犬）艾路

**Author's Note:**

> 主人艾斯X柴犬路飞
> 
> 人形宠物  
轻微路人路h   
口交 项圈 轻微束缚 

深夜的小巷格外幽暗，好像连月光也不愿意驻足，这里是哥亚王国的贫民窟，光辉王城下的阴影。

小巷肮脏的墙下靠着一个少年人，看起来只有十四五岁，身上有着淤青和擦伤，但是最严重的是头上的伤，血迹顺着额头流下来，他双眼紧闭应该是晕了过去，更糟糕的是，有一道黑影走向了这个昏迷的可怜人。

艾斯觉得好像有什么东西在舔自己的脸，温热的，湿漉漉的触感。但是他睁不开眼睛，他在哪？大脑开始回放记忆，他被另一伙小混混偷袭，艾斯把他们都打倒了，但是他也被人照着头打了一棍子，他跌跌撞撞的走进小巷，然后就晕倒了！

求生欲让艾斯猛地睁开眼，处境危险。面前恍惚有个人影，就在艾斯想着身边有什么能给眼前这家伙一下的时候，那个人影好像察觉到他醒了。  
“汪呜！”清脆的狗叫声响起，还带点奶气。月光刚好照进小巷，一条毛茸茸的尾巴在背后欢快的摇着。艾斯惊讶的看着面前这家伙，别开玩笑了，一条宠物犬？

宠物是王城里有钱人才养的起的东西，贫民窟可养不起这样昂贵的玩物。是从王城里跑出来的吗？艾斯边想边扶着墙站起来，他得赶紧回家去，深夜的贫民窟可不太平。

“汪呜！”那条宠物犬摇着尾巴追了上来，它比艾斯矮上一些，脚步轻快的跟着。“离我远点！”艾斯回头狠瞪了一眼它，小狗迷惑的歪了一下头，继续向前走。“别跟着我！”艾斯随手捡起一块石头扔向它，正砸到小狗腿上。“呜嗯”它疼得哀叫一声，眼睛里一下就汪了一包眼泪，耳朵和尾巴都垂下来，可怜兮兮的看向艾斯。

艾斯冷漠的转过头，加快了脚步，甩下了小狗。等到了家里，艾斯简单的处理了一下伤口就倒在床上睡着了，完全没有听见门外轻轻的狗叫声。

“我让你滚蛋！听不懂吗？”第二天早上发现宠物犬在家门口坐了一晚的艾斯，怒气冲冲的朝着可怜的小狗喊。小家伙讨好的拽着艾斯的衣角，用大眼睛盯着他，不得不说，价格高昂的宠物真的很可爱。就算是艾斯也被它这副样子闪了一下，艾斯烦躁的挠了挠头发，蹲下来查看宠物犬的项圈。上面有名字和宠物编号，分别是路飞，55号。

“路飞？”艾斯叫了一下它的名字。“汪呜！”路飞眼睛都亮起来了，高兴的回应艾斯。“我养不起你，路飞。我送你回王城，你主人应该会接你回去的。”艾斯还是有些心软了，他记得之前也有生了重病被主人抛弃，流落到贫民窟的宠物，大多凄惨的死在角落里。路飞看起来很健康，不像是被遗弃的宠物，也许还能回到它主人那去。也不知道路飞听没听懂，但它看起来挺高兴的，小狗欢乐的扑到艾斯身上。

“别舔我！！”

带着宠物在贫民窟走太惹眼了，为了避免不必要的麻烦，艾斯给路飞找了顶草帽，盖住它的耳朵，尾巴也被艾斯塞到路飞的裤子里，本来就圆滚滚的小屁股看起来更加挺翘。艾斯带着路飞走向王城的城门。

艾斯拉着路飞躲在城外的树林里，贫民窟的人没有身份证明，进不去王城，艾斯指着城门对路飞说：“那就是王城，你自己过去吧。”路飞扯着艾斯的衣角不肯放手。艾斯从地上捡起一颗野果，在路飞面前晃了晃，然后扔向王城的方向，“捡回来，路飞。”小狗盯着扔出去的野果，蹭的一下跑出去。等路飞捡了野果回来，树林里哪还有艾斯的身影。

艾斯终于解决了这个大麻烦，步履轻快的返回家里，他还没吃早饭。快到家的时候，他远远望着家门口好像坐着一个人，艾斯有种不好的预感。

“艹！”果然是路飞。艾斯阴沉的看着围着他打转的小狗，“你一个宠物犬为什么这么认路啊？”艾斯捏着路飞脸颊问它。路飞侧过头舔了舔艾斯的手心，把手里的野果递给艾斯，“汪呜！”它眯着眼一副求表扬的样子。

艾斯还是暂时让路飞进来了，先吃了饭再考虑怎么把路飞送走。进了屋，路飞一直跟在艾斯屁股后面，“烦死了！”艾斯被小狗粘的难受，像长了个尾巴似的，走哪跟哪。路飞被他吓得一抖，然后就踮着脚搂人脖颈，讨好的去舔艾斯的脸颊。

艾斯被它舔的脸红，他粗暴的把小狗推到椅子上，“坐这等着。”艾斯指着路飞命令。狗是宠物里最聪明的，能听懂并执行一些简单的指令。路飞似乎听懂了坐着的指令，它乖巧的坐在椅子上，盯着艾斯在厨房忙碌。

宠物犬需要吃特质的狗粮，但是艾斯可弄不来，只给路飞准备了和自己一样的饭菜，但是看它吃的也挺欢的。吃完了饭艾斯才开始好好打量小狗。艾斯摸了摸路飞毛绒绒的耳朵，路飞依恋的蹭他手掌，敏感的耳朵微微颤抖着。圆滚滚的狗狗眼，看起来可爱又无辜，眼下一道俏皮的鱼骨疤痕。

艾斯的手摸到下巴，挠它下巴上的软肉，路飞抬起头舒服的眯着眼。项圈宽松的挂在脖颈上，料子挺舒服的，不伤皮肤。小巧的喉结在艾斯手指下滚动，路飞是雄性。小狗身上穿着好布料做的背心短裤，纤细的四肢露在外面，艾斯顺着路飞脊背摸下去，它舒服的趴到艾斯怀里，摇着尾巴。

尾巴尖扫过艾斯的掌心，痒痒的，他抓住尾巴顺着毛抚摸，手感很好，不经意的碰到尾巴根，路飞软绵绵哼了一声，脸颊在艾斯颈窝里蹭了蹭。路飞骨肉匀称，皮肤光滑绵软，热乎乎的抱着很舒服，艾斯有点动摇了。

昨晚一夜没睡，今天又跑了很远，路飞窝在艾斯怀里，很快就睡着了。艾斯把小狗抱到自己床上，艾斯家里只有一张床，也没有沙发，几乎是家徒四壁。幸好路飞体型娇小，不太占地方。艾斯的伤还没好，头还有点晕，路飞的身子又暖又软，肚子随着呼吸起伏，轻微的鼾声听的人发困。艾斯犹豫了一下，也抱着小狗一起睡了过去。

这一觉就睡到了天黑，“汪呜！汪汪！”艾斯被狗叫声吵醒，路飞叫的急促尖锐，艾斯睁开眼就拿过床头的铁质水管。果然，月光下一个黑影从窗户翻进来，黑影听见狗叫也是愣了一下，艾斯趁着他愣神压低身子逼近黑影，挥舞着水管砸到那人头上，那人闷哼一声就晕了过去。

正在艾斯放松下来的时候，身后突然传来风声，房间里还有一个人，艾斯只来得及稍稍侧身，眼看着锋利的匕首就要刺进艾斯的胸口，“汪呜！”那人倒向另一边，是路飞把那人扑倒了。艾斯赶紧上前补了一下，一水管砸在那人脑门上，那人也翻着白眼晕了过去。

路飞却尖叫一声，艾斯打开灯才发现，路飞的手臂被匕首划伤了。它疼得打颤，小脸惨白，大声的哭起来。艾斯帮它紧急处理了一下，暂时把血止住了。“别哭了！”艾斯被路飞哭的心烦，忍不住喊了它一句，路飞吓得把哭声咽回去，眼泪却怎么也停不下来，看着更可怜了。艾斯看着这样的路飞，心里一软，它是为了救自己才受伤的。

他放缓了脸色，伸手温柔的擦掉路飞脸上的泪水，“我带你去治伤，别哭了。”路飞呜咽着蹭蹭艾斯的手掌。今晚来的人是昨天的那伙小混混，他们是来报复的。家里暂时不能待了，路飞的伤也需要更专业的处理。艾斯随意收拾了几件衣服，把家里藏的钱都拿出来，把两个混混扔到外面小巷，艾斯带着路飞离开了家。

艾斯要带路飞去稍远一些的风车村，那有一个叫玛琪诺的酒馆老板娘，是艾斯母亲生前的朋友，艾斯打算带着路飞去找她帮忙。路飞走了一段路就开始打晃，它流的血有点多。艾斯蹲下来背着它走，“不能睡，醒醒，路飞！”艾斯怕它晕过去。“呜”路飞有气无力的回应他，微弱的呼吸打在艾斯颈间，他心里急躁起来，路飞不能死。艾斯快步跑起来，中间一直喊着路飞的名字，一定要它清醒着回应自己。

“砰砰砰！”艾斯急促的拍着酒馆的门，过了一会酒馆里传来玛其诺温柔的声音：“这么晚了，是谁呀？”“是我，艾斯！”玛其诺连忙来给艾斯开门。少年脸颊上全是汗，黑发湿漉漉的，他焦急的看着玛其诺：“救救它！”

玛其诺把艾斯和路飞带去了村里的诊所，路上听艾斯断断续续的说路飞的事。到了诊所，艾斯紧张的看着医生在路飞身上忙碌，玛其诺安慰的摸摸艾斯的头：“医生说没什么大事，不用太担心了。”艾斯才意识到自己居然这么在乎路飞。

他抿着唇看着病床上的路飞，艾斯突然有了想留下路飞的冲动，他想留下这个愿意为了自己受伤的笨蛋。从出生就被人厌弃的艾斯，舍不得这样稀少又珍贵的善意。

艾斯和路飞暂时住进了玛琪诺的酒馆里，路飞伤了手也依旧精力旺盛，经常跟在艾斯屁股后面满村子乱跑。村民们也对路飞这样珍惜的宠物感到好奇，有的好心人时不时给路飞些肉干，然后就能收获可爱小狗的笑脸。

酒馆今天没什么客人，玛琪诺陪着路飞在酒馆玩。路飞应该是受过专业的训练，能和人做一些简单的互动。“路飞，握手！”“汪呜！”路飞听话的把手放到玛其诺手里，女人捏捏它软绵绵的手掌，路飞就朝着人甜乎乎的笑起来。

艾斯在旁边抱着肩膀看着，也不知道在别扭什么，反正他看见路飞和别人亲近就觉得不爽，好像自己的东西被人抢走了一样。艾斯盯着路飞上的项圈，那东西好像时时刻刻都在提醒艾斯，路飞是有主人的，也许有一天就会被他的贵族主人接回去。

把那个项圈拆掉吧，艾斯这样想着。“过来，路飞！”艾斯拍着手叫路飞过来，路飞欢快的跑过来，扑到艾斯身上。艾斯抱着它，研究它脖子上的项圈，精巧的搭扣被打开，艾斯把路飞项圈摘了下来。“汪呜？”路飞疑惑的摸了摸空荡荡的脖颈，它伸手去拿艾斯手里的项圈。艾斯把手背到身后，“我们不要这个了，路飞。”

路飞没有听他的话，焦急的去够那个项圈，“汪呜！”它急切的冲着艾斯叫起来，他们为了这个项圈拉扯，艾斯小心的躲避路飞受伤的手臂，一时之间居然僵持起来。路飞的耳朵向后压，从喉咙里发出低吼，路飞居然为了这个东西第一次向艾斯发脾气。

艾斯也恼火起来，他把项圈塞到路飞手里，“你要是那么喜欢就回去找你的主人！”路飞被他推的坐在地下，眼睛里蒙上水雾，路飞握着项圈跑了出去。“路飞！”玛琪诺担心的跑到门口，已经看不见路飞跑到哪去了。“一个项圈，何必闹成这样？”玛琪诺无奈的看着闹别扭的少年。

艾斯自己生了一会闷气，还是放心不下路飞，跟着玛琪诺一起出去寻找。

路飞一边擦着眼泪，一边在外面漫无目的的乱走，手里紧紧握着项圈。耳朵和尾巴都垂下来，红着眼圈啜泣。“嘿！到这来。”路飞的耳朵竖起来，回头看向声音来源，一个陌生人叫它，手里拿着一袋肉干。“给你吃肉干。”那人朝着路飞打开袋子，肉香飘过来，路飞的喉结滚动一下，它还没吃午饭。

路飞被带到附近的小巷，男人拿出一根肉干塞到路飞嘴里，然后粗暴的把小狗压到墙上。“艾斯那个小鬼运气真好。”男人摸着路飞的小脸，“又软又滑，不愧是高级宠物。”路飞懵懂的看着这个陌生人，男人掀起路飞身上的背心，轻佻的拨弄着凹陷在乳晕里的小肉粒。“居然是粉色的，真是下流的身体。”男人揉捏着软嫩的乳尖，“呜嗯”路飞叼着粗硬的肉干，从嘴里溢出一声呻吟。

路飞察觉到了恶意，它想要从男人手里挣脱出去，男人狠狠捏了一把它的尾巴根，路飞一下就软倒在男人怀里。专门用来取悦人类的宠物弱点太多了。粗糙的手掌在路飞身上游走，男人舔咬小狗敏感的脖颈，掐着腰把它抵到墙上，含吮已经挺立起的乳尖，路飞下意识的夹住男人的腰，怕自己摔下来。

男人腾出的手伸进路飞的短裤里，揉捏它的臀肉，手指顺着臀缝探进去，路飞颤抖起来，手指挤进后穴的软肉，扣挖深处的敏感点，“呜呜…”路飞啜泣着呻吟起来，直到它绷着脚尖绞紧后穴，男人才抽出手指。

小狗被男人翻了个面，路飞无力的扶着墙面，“把你这淫荡的屁股翘起来。”男人抽打了一下白皙的臀肉，还在留着淫液的小穴猛地收紧，这场景让男人呼吸一下就粗重起来，就在打算更进一步的侵犯路飞时，他突然被拽住了后衣领，重重的一拳砸到他脸上。

男人被打倒在地，是艾斯来了。艾斯面色阴沉的吓人，狭长的眼睛里满是寒意，男人被少年可怕的脸色吓到了，想要起身逃跑，艾斯照着男人肋骨狠踢了一脚，男人疼得拱起背，脸胀的通红，像是煮熟的大虾。艾斯抓着他的领子，一拳又一拳的打到他脸上，男人被打的哀声求饶，艾斯却咬着牙打的更狠。“不过就是只没主的狗。”男人辩解着，艾斯又是重重的一拳打到他嘴上，牙齿和鲜血一起落下，

“不，它现在是我的狗。”

艾斯扶起地下的路飞，帮它把衣服裤子重新穿好。路飞好像吓的哭都不会了，只是呆呆的看着艾斯。艾斯紧紧的抱住失而复得的路飞，他以为自己再也见不到路飞了。路飞过了一会儿才有反应，它拍拍艾斯的肩膀，朝艾斯软绵绵的笑了一下，把它最喜欢吃的，那个男人给他的那袋肉干递给了艾斯。

艾斯接过肉干，眼圈泛红，还是有没忍住的眼泪掉下来。路飞搂住艾斯的脖颈，舔走他脸上的泪水，天真纯粹的黑眼睛看着艾斯，它好像能包容艾斯对自己做的一切。艾斯吸了吸鼻子，捡起掉在地下的项圈，轻柔的戴到路飞脖颈上。刚才村里的老人告诉艾斯，宠物被摘掉项圈就意味着失去了做宠物的资格，那是对宠物最大的羞辱。

“对不起，路飞。”  
艾斯歉意的亲吻路飞。  
”等我成为一个合格的主人后，再给你换一个属于我的项圈。  
在那之前，这个就留下来提醒我。  
今天的事，绝对，绝对不会再发生了。”

“我回来了。”  
“汪呜！”小狗摇着尾巴扑到主人身上，青年一手拎着沉甸甸的购物袋，一手轻松的接住了小狗。  
“哈哈哈哈，很痒啊！好了好了，路飞。”艾斯被迫接受小狗亲昵的舔舐，脱下鞋子抱着它走向客厅。

六年的时光过去，当年阴沉暴躁的少年变成了阳光爽朗的青年人。路飞一直陪在艾斯身边，拥抱他身上的尖刺，亲吻他刻薄的唇，爱他蒙上灰尘的心，直到他成为最好的自己。

艾斯把路飞放到沙发上，亲吻它的嘴唇作问候，艾斯把购物袋放在桌上，一边系围裙一边走向厨房做饭。路飞蹭的跳下沙发，还像小时候一样追着艾斯。路飞是小型犬，成年以后依旧小小一只，好好站着大概到艾斯的下巴，像个小尾巴一样跟在艾斯身后。艾斯在厨房里忙碌，路飞一步一趋的跟着，艾斯不是撞到它就是踩到它，不大的厨房弄得寸步难行。“小粘人鬼，出去等着。”艾斯拎着小狗后领，把它关在厨房门外。

路飞啪啪的拍着房门，小脸挤在玻璃上盯着艾斯，“汪呜！汪呜！”艾斯早就习惯了，自顾自做自己的事，一会儿不放它进来，小狗自己就去玩了。果然，不一会门口就没了路飞的身影，艾斯把汤炖上，开始切要炒的菜。等所有都准备好了，就等着汤快好的时候，炒菜就行了。艾斯出了厨房，打算看看小狗在哪捣乱呢。

路飞坐在客厅地下，桌子上的购物袋也被拽到地下，东西撒了一地，路飞正隔着包装袋咬艾斯买的肉干。艾斯哭笑不得的把肉干从它嘴里抢出来。“不许吃，零食吃多了，一会儿你又不吃饭！”艾斯掐了一把路飞的脸颊肉。

“汪呜！”小狗往人身上扑，艾斯仗着身高胳膊长，一手按住小狗脑袋，任它怎么扑腾也够不着肉干。艾斯不许小狗吃，自己却咬开包装袋，吃了一块。路飞看着艾斯吃，又馋又委屈，“汪呜！”路飞扒住艾斯的胳膊，仰着脸可怜兮兮的看他，小狗很知道怎么对付艾斯。

“你少来…”艾斯嘴上说着，手却不自觉的放下来，路飞又走近了一步，小巧的下巴搭在艾斯手掌上，大眼睛眨巴眨巴，再眨巴眨巴。

“……”

“就许吃一块啊！”艾斯捏着路飞脸颊，把自己嘴里剩的一小块喂给路飞，路飞急切的探出舌尖，到人嘴里去够，艾斯笑着把肉干喂到路飞嘴里，然后亲了一口小狗贪吃的嘴。

厨房的汤快要好了，艾斯回厨房炒菜，路飞又跟着人走，门晚关了一秒就让小狗溜进来，路飞从后面紧紧的抱着艾斯的腰，生怕艾斯又把它拎出去。

“你怎么这么粘人，嗯？坏狗狗！”  
“汪呜！汪！”路飞像是争辩一样朝着艾斯叫，然后又用脸颊蹭艾斯结实的背，扭扭糖似的跟人撒娇，艾斯被它蹭的心软。  
“行了，小祖宗，上来吧。”艾斯蹲下身子。  
“汪呜！！”路飞喜滋滋的跳到人后背上，胳膊搂着艾斯脖颈，等艾斯一站起来就把双腿紧紧的缠在艾斯腰上。

艾斯就这么背着路飞炒菜，时不时喂一块边角料给它，路飞又是舔人家脸，又是摇尾巴，高兴的不知道怎么好。感染的艾斯也心情好得不行，哼着歌做饭，还时不时背过手托一下小狗屁股，怕它掉下去。

饭终于好了，艾斯领着路飞上桌吃饭。小狗脸都要埋进盘子了，吃的香喷喷，耳朵也跟着一颤一颤的。艾斯一边自己吃，一边给路飞擦脸，笑得心满意足。艾斯和路飞吃饱了，路飞靠着椅子瘫着，小肚子圆滚滚的，满足的眯着眼哼哼。路飞转头看向艾斯，抬起手蜷在胸前，向艾斯露肚皮撒娇，小狗娇气得艾斯心里发软，搂着小狗把脸埋在它软绵绵的肚皮里，温热的呼吸打在敏感皮肤上，小狗痒的笑起来。艾斯笑着抬头摸了摸路飞黑发，它出了点汗，艾斯起身弯腰，把小狗横抱起来， 

“洗个澡吧，路飞。”

进了浴室，艾斯把小狗的背心短裤脱下来，推着它站在花洒下面。艾斯挽起袖子和裤脚，试了试水温，然后开始给路飞洗澡。打湿了头发以后，抹上宠物香波，手指插进路飞的黑发，力度适中的揉按，香波搓出白色的泡泡，毛茸茸的耳朵也要洗干净，艾斯一碰到耳朵上的毛毛，小尖耳朵就扑棱起来。路飞痒的咯咯笑，偏头躲艾斯的手。

“闭上眼，路飞。”艾斯用冲洗干净的手掌遮住路飞的眼睛，花洒架在路飞头顶，温水把香波全都冲洗干净。洗好了，路飞就开始甩头发，水珠弄得到处都是，艾斯按着它的小脑袋不许它乱动。香波又涂到身上，还有小狗的尾巴，路飞皮肤嫩，碰哪都痒痒，扭着身子又笑又躲，洗个澡弄的艾斯一身汗，比和人打架还累。

终于洗好了，艾斯把路飞抱进放好水的浴缸，自己也冲了个澡，然后迈步进了浴缸，抱着路飞一起泡澡。小狗禁不住热，一会儿就泡软了身子，吐出舌头喘气，艾斯托着腋下抱它，免得它沉到水里。

“汪呜…”路飞有气无力的朝艾斯叫，艾斯低头亲亲它的发顶，把路飞从水里抱出来。踩了一路水迹，艾斯把路飞抱到铺着浴巾的床上，用大浴巾把小狗整个包起来。艾斯穿上浴袍上床，搂着路飞给它擦头发。路飞脸埋在艾斯怀里，舔艾斯胸膛上的水珠，小狗越舔越向下，温热的舌头软软的擦过腹肌，“嘶…”艾斯捧起路飞的脸，小狗天真的看着他，好像刚才舔的只是艾斯的脸颊。

艾斯注视着路飞的眼睛，手指抚过路飞的嘴唇，柔软的湿润的唇。路飞伸出舌头舔舐，然后含住。艾斯的另一只手掌伸向脖颈，他抚摸着那个旧项圈，路飞偏着头蹭他的手掌，小狗还在含吮他的指尖，黑眼睛里满是信任和依恋。艾斯在这双眼上落下一吻，

“换上我的项圈吧，路飞。”

六年前承诺的属于艾斯的项圈，早早就备下了，艾斯也不知道自己在等什么，只是一看见路飞的眼睛，就想起自己曾经的失职，想起路飞在巷子里通红的眼。“再等等，再等等。”他总是这样想。也许还是在不安，他没有勇气再一次面对路飞的拒绝，那双眼睛会对着自己流露出愤怒和不满，只是想想他就觉得心碎。

但是总要试一试，艾斯亲吻路飞的额头，试一试吧。

艾斯去拿锁在柜子里的项圈，最好的料子，柔软舒适。上面有着火焰的纹路，还有连着项圈的皮质牵引带。路飞在床上看着他，浴巾已经被小狗扯开，赤裸着不设防的小狗，朝艾斯软软的笑起来。艾斯郑重的看着路飞，手掌搭到路飞脖颈上的项圈。

“作为主人，现在的我合格了吗？路飞。”  
“汪呜！”路飞只是叫了一声，摇了摇尾巴。  
艾斯试探着解开项圈，路飞没有小时候那样的过激反应，它信任的看着艾斯。艾斯觉得心里胀的满满的，酸涩又甜蜜，他温柔的给路飞戴上了属于自己的新项圈。

路飞摸着新项圈，眼睛亮晶晶的低头看，它很喜欢。小狗扑到艾斯身上，亲热的舔他脸颊，艾斯倒在床上，抚摸路飞的发顶，咧开嘴角，笑得有点傻气。路飞软绵绵的手掌不经意的按到艾斯的下身，小狗好奇的看向下面，手掌探进松垮的浴袍里。“别碰那，路飞。”艾斯沙哑的声音响起。

说是宠物，但是艾斯几乎是拿路飞当弟弟养着，除了偶尔表达亲昵的吻，艾斯从来没有逾矩的行为。艾斯捉住路飞的手腕，路飞疑惑的歪头看着他，“汪呜？”路飞另一只手扯开了浴袍，路飞握着半硬的性器不放。艾斯被弄得脸颊染上红晕，好像连小雀斑都变红了。

路飞的拇指摩挲着敏感的顶端，几下艾斯就彻底勃起了，路飞嘻嘻的笑起来，它顺着艾斯的力道放开手，转过身跪伏在床上，白嫩的小屁股对着人摇了摇。小狗的尾巴翘起来，从后面看圆滚滚的阴囊坠在两腿之间，可爱又色情。路飞回头邀请似的看着主人，它向后伸手掰开臀肉，五指陷进软肉里，看着就手感很好的样子，粉嫩的后穴一张一合，隐隐能看见水光。

小狗的身体已经为取悦主人做好了准备，宠物依旧记得自己的职责。

这突然的色情场面让艾斯不知所措，他知道宠物就是用来做这个的，可这是路飞，自己当弟弟一样亲手养大的路飞。但是艾斯的身体还是诚实的兴奋起来，他羞愧的捂住腿间，路飞不明白艾斯还在等什么，它转过身，摇着尾巴爬向艾斯。“汪呜！”路飞扒开艾斯的手掌，低头亲吻艾斯的性器，灵巧的舌头舔舐着性器上的青筋，涎液打湿柱身，路飞张口整个含了进去。

艾斯没能阻止路飞，也许他也不想阻止。路飞湿热的口腔可比自己的手强多了，艾斯红着脸想。小狗的嘴棒极了，灵活的舌尖探进马眼，脸颊向内凹陷，小狗像喝奶一样嘬着艾斯的阴茎，它眯着眼看向艾斯，然后放松喉咙的肌肉吞下整根东西。

艾斯难耐的把手指插进路飞的黑发，“抱歉，路飞。”沙哑的嗓音响起。他扣着路飞的后脑，在小狗嘴里挺腰冲撞起来，“呜嗯…”小狗眼睛一下就红了，但还是配合着尽可能吞下更多，直到小狗红着脸，都有些缺氧了，艾斯才射了出来，精液弄脏了路飞的小脸。路飞伸出舌头把唇边的精液卷进嘴里，眯着眼笑起来，它低下头含住艾斯的阴茎，用舌头舔舐着清理干净。

艾斯捧着路飞的脸和它接吻，这次换艾斯舔路飞的脸颊，艾斯礼尚往来的把小狗脸颊也清理干净。路飞抱着艾斯亲昵的蹭他，湿漉漉的后穴贴在艾斯下身，路飞的阴茎也勃起了，它扭着腰在艾斯身上磨蹭，趴在艾斯耳边小声的哼哼起来。

艾斯的手掌摸向小狗淫乱的下身，手指摸索着插进后穴，路飞软绵绵的叫了一声。后穴被抠挖的松软起来，艾斯退出手指，揉弄着穴口。艾斯隐忍的炙热的目光落在路飞脸上，  
“可以吗？路飞。”  
“汪呜！”路飞笑着摇摇尾巴。  
性器挤进小狗的后穴，坚定的破开层层叠叠的软肉，尾巴紧紧的向上卷起来，小狗搂着艾斯脖子呜咽起来，艾斯亲吻它的耳朵，安抚的摩挲它的脊背。

艾斯把路飞推倒在床上，握住路飞的大腿把它身体打开，小狗水汪汪的眼睛看着艾斯，自己揉捏被冷落的胸脯，乳尖在手指中若隐若现，小狗脸颊红红的喘息。艾斯拿过颈圈上的牵引绳，把路飞的双手缠绕住压到头顶，绳子挂在床头，艾斯俯身舔咬路飞挺立起的乳尖，压着路飞抽插起来。

路飞动弹不得，只能湿着眼睛承受主人带来的快感，敏感的乳尖被含吮，艾斯的犬齿时不时磕到乳孔，激的路飞全身发颤。手掌揉捏着路飞大腿上的软肉，性器粗暴的碾过软穴里的敏感点，艾斯冲撞的又重又急，路飞被操弄得呻吟起来，阴茎硬的流水，却不得抚慰，憋的小狗眼圈泛红。快感从后穴积累起来，顺着脊柱传到上面，路飞直接被艾斯操的射了出来。

路飞大声呻吟起来，软穴痉挛着收紧，艾斯差点被它夹的射出来，他握着小狗的腰，把它整个翻过来，路飞被刺激的尖叫一声。艾斯抚摸着路飞的尾巴，路飞跪伏着回头看他，然后用尾巴卷艾斯的手腕。艾斯抓住小狗敏感的尾巴根向上拽了一下，路飞呻吟着扬起脖颈，彻底趴倒在床上。

艾斯揽起路飞的腰再次冲撞起来，尾巴根握在艾斯手上，路飞一点力气都没有，跪也跪不住，软软的伏在床上，随着艾斯的节奏摇晃，小脸贴着床铺，眼睛湿漉漉的没有焦距，小狗软绵绵的哼哼，被操的狠了才哑着嗓子的叫出声，带着奶气的甜蜜呻吟刺激的艾斯操的更狠。艾斯色情的抚弄着小狗毛茸茸的尾巴，路飞没一会就又射了出来，直到小狗被操的什么也射不出，哀哀的哭叫起来，艾斯才射进小狗的后穴里。

路飞窝在艾斯怀里抽泣，小狗可被艾斯欺负坏了，可路飞还是紧紧的搂着主人不放手，艾斯亲吻它脸上的眼泪，摸着脊背哄它。路飞哭累了，趴在艾斯怀里睡了过去。艾斯抚摸着路飞的脸颊，亲吻它的额头，热烈的爱意在心里流淌。

他的小狗教给他什么是爱，怎样去爱。路飞全心全意的爱着他，他也同样真诚的回应这份爱。艾斯握住路飞的手，他们十指紧扣，亲密无间，只有死亡才能将他们分开。


End file.
